InuYasha Gets In Touch With His Feminine Side
by Umi Mikazuki
Summary: What will InuYasha do when an enchantress curses him? Chappie Seven and Eight up!
1. Default Chapter

InuYasha Gets In Touch With His Feminine Side  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own InuYasha, and you don't want to know what I'd do if I did.he he, now that I've left you with that disturbing thought, let the story begin!  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Dream  
  
InuYasha's eyebrows knitted as he growled low in his throat. He was running through the forest, following an elusive scent. He leaped over a stream and stopped, sniffing the air and listening with his sensitive ears. A small giggle sounded from high in the air. The hanyou whirled around, "Who are you? Where are you?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," replied a high-pitched voice. "Let's just say I'm a mischievous faerie who likes to play jokes." The voice giggled again.  
  
InuYasha demanded, "Give me some fucking answers! Who the hell are you?"  
  
A young woman stepped out from the trees, smiling. Her blue hair fluttered in the breeze. Her green eyes made her seem much older, even though her body was that of a twenty-year old. She regarded him with a piercing gaze, then slowly began to walk up to him, "You really are as handsome as they say you are." The hanyou blinked, blushing slightly. The woman reached out a hand and touched one triangular ear.  
  
InuYasha started as he felt a shock run through his body. His eyesight began to dim and he could feel himself swooning. He managed to stay standing for a moment whispering, "What the fuck?" before falling unconscious.  
  
The hanyou woke up slowly, opening his eyes high in his perch. As his eyes adjusted to the bright light, he sniffed the air in search of danger. Sensing none, he relaxed slightly. InuYasha lifted his arms to stretch, but froze abruptly. He ripped open his haori and looked down, then fell out of the tree. His heart racing, he ran deep into the forest and stopped in a clearing. He checked the rest of his body, his face going pale.  
  
The others woke to a scream, jumping out of their bedrolls in surprise. Expecting a youkai, they grabbed their weapons, watching the area around them intently. All they saw, though, was a white-faced InuYasha coming out of the forest.  
  
"What's wrong?" a concerned Kagome asked. Shippou tugged at her pajamas, "He smells wrong," The miko bit her lip, worried, as the hanyou stood by the fire. She glanced at him, trying to see if he was injured, and her eyes widened in shock. "Sango, do you see what I see?" she asked shakily.  
  
Sango noticed the same thing. She ran up to him, "What happened to your body?" He bowed his head, mumbling, "I have no idea. I woke up as a female."  
  
Kagome blushed, looking at his new body, "Completely?" InuYasha nodded, sitting down numbly. Shippou jumped on her head, grabbing her ears. "So you're a girl now? Forever?" She paled, shaking her head vehemently, "NO! I mean, there must be a way to fix this!" Miroku thought, 'He turned into a very nice looking young woman.' Mental slap. 'What am I thinking?'  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Well now, InuYasha's in a real fix. How will he ever get his manhood back? Keep reading to find out, on the next chapter of "InuYasha Gets In Touch With His Feminine Side"! More than likely, I won't be posting very often, but I'll try my hardest, kay? Just hang in there. 


	2. The Little Friend

Chappie Two  
  
The Little Friend  
  
Before:  
  
Sango peered at the newly transformed hanyou, "You look the same, except for gender," A realization hit Kagome, who pulled her taijiya friend aside and whispered, "Do you think this mean h-she'll have to deal with the monthly friend?" She paled and shook her head vehemently, "I hope not. It's bad enough for us when we're used to it!" They looked at InuYasha, who was grumbling to herself and absentmindedly pulling grass out.  
  
'Why me?' she thought, 'Why couldn't this happen to Miroku? At least he'd enjoy it.wait.maybe he'd enjoy it a little too much.' she shook her head, clearing a disturbing mental image.  
  
InuYasha stood up, dusting off the legs of her red kimono, "Well, let's talk about this later. Shippou, get off my head! It's not a damn chair!" She grabbed the kitsune by his fluffy tail and flung him at Kagome.  
  
In Kaede's hut.  
  
"This is an interesting development," Kaede said sagely. "Tell me again, what did the woman do to you?"  
  
"InuYasha scowled, "She touched my ear, and I felt something run through me. Are you suffering from hearing loss?" A temple vein pulsed on Kagome's head, 'One more step,' she thought, 'and I'll osuwari him! Of course I can't blame him, really, for being upset.'  
  
Shippou jumped onto the hanyou's head again, "You shouldn't be mean to Kaede-baba! She's just trying to help!"  
  
Our favorite dog-boy just grabbed the kit and began to hit him on the head repeatedly, "Don't tell me what to do!"  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
InuYasha pried herself off the floor, "Damn it, bitch, what was that for!?" "Don't make me say it again!"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Funness! And, hint hint, the more reviews I get, the harder I'll try to update! 


	3. We can fix this!

Chappie Three  
  
We can fix this?!  
  
Before:  
  
Shippou jumped onto the hanyou's head again, "You shouldn't be mean to Kaede-baba! She's just trying to help!"  
  
Our favorite dog-boy just grabbed the kit and began to hit him on the head repeatedly, "Don't tell me what to do!"  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
InuYasha pried herself off the floor, "Damn it, bitch, what was that for!?" "Don't make me say it again!"  
  
Now:  
  
"Well, there is nothing we can do at the moment, so I suggest we get some sleep," Miroku yawned. Sango raised her arms up to stretch, "I agree. I'm quite tired." Noticing Miroku inching closer, she gave him a touch-me- and-die glare. He inched back to where he was.  
  
InuYasha scowled at all of the others, 'How can they all be so calm?' she noticed Kagome looking in her direction and feh'd. Being as she was tired herself, she curled up in the corner, holding Tetsusaiga against her chest. 'Now even this feels weird. Damn woman! If I ever find her, I'll tear out her throat!'  
  
Again, she was running through the forest. She ducked a low-hanging branch and stopped in the very same clearing. "Not the same fucking dream again," she mumbled.  
  
The blue-haired woman smiled, "No. Not the same dream. This time I will tell you how to break this curse."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before? And why the hell did you cast it in the first place?"  
  
"That you will find out when you are back to your old self. In order to break this curse, you must go on a journey that will take one month."  
  
"What?! We have jewel shards to collect you know!"  
  
"Yes, but I will give you several shards when the journey is over. I believe that makes up for the shards you could get otherwise in that time."  
  
"Fine, continue." grumbled InuYasha.  
  
"I must touch your ear again, this time physically. Now, here are the directions to my castle."  
  
InuYasha woke up and walked outside. The sun was just rising. Remembering the dream, she turned and ran back inside. "Wake up!" she shouted, "We need to get moving now!"  
  
"InuYasha, what's the rush?" mumbled Kagome, still half asleep.  
  
Miroku sat up from his spot curled up next to Sango, "The jewel shards can wait one day," Sango woke up from the proximity of his voice, then promptly turned bright red, "HENTAI!!" Miroku landed ten feet away. "It was worth the pain." he said with a loopy grin, then passed out.  
  
Sango stood up, her eyes in flames. Kagome went over to her, "Let's go to the hot springs, Sango. Before you hurt him too much," She glared at InuYasha as if daring the hanyou to challenge her and dragged her friend off.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Wow, it's such a nice day today!" Kagome exclaimed, raising her arms above her head to stretch and absorb some of the sunlight. InuYasha snorted, "Glad you can be so cheerful," The miko glared at him, "I know this curse isn't any fun for you, but you don't have to be so sullen. Think about it as a new experience." The hanyou just feh'd at her and sped her pace up a little bit.  
  
'Man, she could lighten up a little bit,' Kagome thought. 'I hope the spell doesn't affect her fighting abilities.' She froze. 'I guess we'll find out right now!' "InuYasha! There's a jewel shard coming!"  
  
"Well, I need to let out some frustration anyways," she said with a cocky grin. She pulled out Tetsusaiga and slung it over her shoulder.  
  
The youkai came out of the woods 50 yards ahead of them, "Jewel shards! Give them to me or die! Or maybe I'll eat you anyways!" It stopped for a second, seeing three (including InuYasha) beautiful women. "Hmmm, such beauties deserve to be played with for a while before going into my stomach," It slithered up to InuYasha, who had a shocked expression on her face, 'Three? Oh, shit!' "But who first? Perhaps this hanyou." it moved over towards Kagome, who had her bow drawn, "Or perhaps this human girl.decisions, decisions."  
  
"Touch Kagome and die!" shouted InuYasha, charging at it with Tetsusaiga in the air. The youkai dodged, pondering, "What exactly is your relationship with this girl.Kagome, was it? I sense jealousy, but both your scents are female. A disturbing relationship." 'What a strange youkai. And jealousy?' Kagome thought, blushing.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara just watched all this with shocked looks. "Should we jump in, Houshi-sama?" "Not quite yet, Sango. Let's see how they react."  
  
A low rumble started deep in InuYasha's chest, "Kagome," she said through clenched teeth, "where is the jewel shard?" "Um, between its eyes." "Prepare to die, you fucking bastard!" She raised Tetsusaiga up, "Kaze no Kizu!" The youkai fell, the jewel shard lying on the ground a few feet away.  
  
Kagome picked up the jewel shard. "Miroku, clean-up." Sango clapped him on the back. "Kazaana!" Miroku unleashed his Kazaana, sucking up the youkai's body.  
  
Setting up camp that night, InuYasha began to get a weird feeling in her abdomen. Feeling a little embarrassed, she pulled Kagome aside and asked her, "Kagome, I have this weird feeling just below my stomach. It's.kinda painful. Um.do you know what it is?" The hanyou started blushing. Kagome started blushing as well, "Uhhh.I guess Sango and I's question when you first transformed is being answered. Let's go a little deeper into the woods to talk about this."  
  
Once they got far enough away, she pulled something out of her backpack, "Now, you know what happens to women once a month, right?" "Please don't tell me I'm gonna have that happen to me." "Well, it seems like it. What you're feeling is cramps. I can give you some medicine to make you feel better. There are ways to deal with this." She showed him what she had in her hand, blushing, "This is a tampon."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE TO PUT IT WHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SANGO, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Said taijiya walked over, "Woman problems?" Kagome nodded. InuYasha hissed, "There's no way in fucking hell I'm trying her method! How do you deal with it?" Sango sighed, "I.  
  
There we go! Chapter Three! Sorry I didn't get this out soon enough. I had the whole 'woman problems' thing planned out before I even started writing the first chapter.keep on reading, ja ne!  
  
Here's what the Japanese terms mean, in case you're stumped:  
  
-baba: old woman osuwari: sit hentai: pervert hanyou: half-demon miko: priestess youkai: demon Houshi: monk -sama: lord, lady Kaze no Kizu: scar of the wind Kazaana: air rip Taijiya: demon-slayer 


	4. A Little Downtime

Chappie Four  
  
A Little Downtime  
  
Before:  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE TO PUT IT WHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SANGO, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Said taijiya walked over, "Woman problems?" Kagome nodded. InuYasha hissed, "There's no way in fucking hell I'm trying her method! How do you deal with it?" Sango sighed, "I.  
  
Now:  
  
After Sango and Kagome finished their talk, they went back to the camp, leaving the poor hanyou sitting there with her eyes wide open in shock. Finally, she shook her head, muttering to herself, "Kagome's time is fucked up." She stood up and went back to the clearing, thinking that from now on, she would never underestimate women again.  
  
As soon as the male-turned-female sat down, Kagome handed her some ramen. Miroku grinned at InuYasha, about to say something, but was hit by Sango's hiraikotsu and Kagome's fist at the same time. The miko hissed in his ear, "She's having a hard enough time adjusting, lay off the teasing at least for a while."  
  
Miroku looked up at her innocently, "Why, what makes you think I would say something to embarrass InuYasha?" "Oh, please Miroku. You're so transparent," Shippou commented dryly. The monk's hand wandered to Kagome's rear end. Before it reached its target, however, Sango had grabbed it and twisted his arm.  
  
"Ite!" "Arigatou, Sango-chan."  
  
Kagome grabbed her CD player and a book out of her backpack before snuggling into her sleeping bag. "Kagome, what is that?" Sango asked, pointing at the CD player. "This? It plays music. I'll get my speakers out so we can all listen to it, if you want." She pulled out the speakers, set them up, and turned the player on.  
  
I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD  
  
Kaze wo kakenukete  
  
nani mo osorezu ni ima yuukito egao no kakera daite  
  
CHANGE MY MIND jounetsu tayazuni  
  
tananaru mirai e te o nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
  
IT'S WONDERLAND.  
"Hmm, it's.interesting. I like it." Miroku commented. Kagome smiled, "I thought you would. This group is called V6, they're one of my favorites." "Kagome," Shippou said, snuggled up next to her, "will you ever take me to see your time? I really want to go." "I'm sorry, Shippou, but only InuYasha and I can get through the well. I would take you if I could, my mom would spoil you worse than I do." She tapped his nose with one finger, smiling. asa made kimi o dakishimete itai kono mama nido to hanasanai OH YES tsuyoku chikau kara itsudemo kimi dake mitsumete iru kokoro ni jougen no tsuki MOON LIGHT terashite ageru kara ALL RIGHT NOW  
  
The Inu-tachi spent the rest of the night listening to Kagome's strange modern music, and finally went to sleep.  
  
Just a little short one to keep the few if any dedicated readers satisfied. You know, a snack. If anyone can guess the two songs (the first one should be obvious) I'll give them a cameo! Only the first three, though. Can't have too many.  
  
Comments and criticism are welcome, of course. And I leave you this time with a riddle. Ja ne!  
  
The beginning of the end The end of time and space The beginning of eternity The end of every place 


	5. Wolves, Women and White Rabbits

Chappie Five  
  
Wolves, Women and White Rabbits  
  
Kagome woke up to the sounds of a grumpy hanyou yelling at a baby kitsune and an irritated taijiya slapping a perverted monk. Sitting up, she yawned, "Ohayo gozaimasu."  
  
"Mew?" Kirara jumped into her lap and thrust her head into Kagome's hand. The miko obliged, rubbing the hineko youkai's ears.  
  
"Kagome, ramen." "Osuwari."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
As usual, InuYasha walked a few feet ahead of the others. Kagome was trying to explain to Sango, Miroku and Shippou about cars.  
  
"So, they're like a...horseless wagon?" asked Sango. "Yeah, I guess you could put it that way," the miko replied, "but they can move really fast. Faster even than Kouga or Sesshouma-" She cut herself off, sensing two jewel shards heading in their direction.  
A whirlwind of dust came out of the forest behind them. It stopped, the dust clearing and revealing a familiar ookami youkai.  
  
Kouga grabbed Kagome's hands, "I thought I smelled my woman in the area," In the background, InuYasha was seething. "Eh he he...hi, Kouga- kun..." Kagome tried to free her hands unsuccessfully.  
  
InuYasha growled low in her throat, "I am not in a good mood, wolf, so I suggest you leave before you piss me off and force me to rip you to shreds..." she trailed off meaningfully.  
  
The youkai turned in the hanyou's direction, "I'd like to see yo...well, I guess I don't have to worry about competition anymore."  
  
InuYasha's face turned red and she spluttered, "You think I want her?!" "At least I'm honest about my feelings. So what happened to you, strictly out of curiosity, of course. It's not like I care."  
  
"Kouga-kun, now's not a really good time to mess with hi-her." The miko said. "And why would that be?" Kouga sniffed. Kagome whispered into his pointed ear.  
  
The ookami youkai's eyes widened, "Oh yeah, good idea. I guess I'll leave for now." With that he let go of Kagome's hands and ran off, giving InuYasha a wide berth.  
  
"Did you hear what she said, InuYasha?" Miroku asked. The hanyou scowled, "No. But it's a good thing he left when he did, I'm not feeling very good right now." The last bit was muttered quietly to herself.  
  
InuYasha blinked rapidly, then put on a cheerful smile, "Well, let's get going!" She looked at the others, puzzled, "What are you waiting for?"  
  
Shippou crawled up on her shoulder, "A-are you alright?" The hanyou patted him on the head, "Never felt better!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"We'll never find that castle! We might as well give up..." InuYasha slumped onto a rock. "Same with the jewel shards. And Naraku. We're failures."  
  
Everyone fell over in shock. Was this really InuYasha, or did the spell addle her brain?  
  
"Kagome, do you have anything salty?" "Huh?" "I want something salty. What about those potato things?" The miko tossed the hanyou a bag of snack-sized potato chips. She knew what InuYasha was currently dealing with.  
  
Sango knew as well, and was silently laughing at Miroku's wild guesses, "Maybe the transformation to female made him start to go crazy. Does that sound plausible?" Taking pity on the monk, she whispered, "Or maybe she's about to go through her time of the month." "Is tonight a new moon?" The taijiya slapped him upside the head and drained her tea.  
  
Shippou had a suspicion, but he would rather get more evidence before telling Miroku. 'InuYasha smells like Kagome or Sango before they cycle...I guess the spell changed him completely into a female.'  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
An hour later, everyone was asleep. Except InuYasha. She had a bad feeling in her gut...literally.  
  
The smell of blood, very faint, caught her attention, and her face paled. She grabbed Sango, covering her mouth with one hand, and ran into the woods.  
  
As soon as Sango was put down, she exploded, "Don't you EVER do that again!" InuYasha's ears were drooping and she was blushing, "Sorry. It's kind of an emergency..."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
InuYasha woke up at dawn the next morning. She hoped Sango wasn't still mad at her about earlier. Maybe she could make sure...but how?  
  
Sango had talked before about how she and her family would eat rabbit stew on the full moon...what was the moon's phase that night? Oh well, the full moon wasn't that important, it was the rabbit stew. It was decided, that was their dinner later.  
  
She headed toward the hot springs to wash up. She was beginning to get used to her body, but that didn't mean she wanted to stay that way...  
  
InuYasha stripped and got into the water, blushing a little. The heat felt good, and she let herself sink in to her eyes.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"This is the perfect time. Come on, Sango." Kagome whispered. The two of them snuck away towards the hot springs.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The rustle of bushes and muffled giggles alerted the hanyou that someone was coming. Before she could get out, Kagome and Sango stepped out of the woods. They spotted InuYasha and all three began to blush.  
  
"Well, this is kind of awkward, don't you think?" Kagome and InuYasha nodded in agreement.  
  
"I kinda thought this would happen. Come with me, Sango." the miko led her off.  
  
They returned a few minutes later, in swimsuits. "People really wear these in your time?" Sango pulled at the straps of her one-piece. "Yeah," Kagome replied, getting in the water.  
  
"What about me?" asked InuYasha, still in up to her eyes. "You're a girl at the moment, nothing we haven't seen." "Oh. Good point. But this is still really weird."  
  
Miroku moved into peeping position, hiding downwind. He'd followed Sango and Kagome, being as stealthy as possible. To his dismay, they wore skintight outfits. 'Damn!'  
  
It was then he noticed white hair pooled on the surface of the water. 'Hmm, maybe I'll get lucky anyway.' He shook his head furiously, 'What the hell is wrong with me?! This is InuYasha!'  
  
He sighed and stood up. His robes caught on a branch, though, and he stumbled forward with a cry.  
  
InuYasha stood up, purely out of reflex. Miroku got an extremely good view and a nosebleed. InuYasha ducked back into the water, but not before shouting, "You FUCKTARD!" and using Iron Reaver, her face red.  
  
"When I am dressed, you will get the most horrible torture I can think of!" she yelled. "Damn bouzo, can't control his libido!" Kagome and Sango muttered, "Now you know how we feel. Everyday."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
InuYasha caught two white rabbits for dinner that night. Kagome put them in a stew with some veggies and passed everyone their favorite modern soft drink, saving one for Sango.  
  
The taijiya was off cleaning her boomerang when a delicious aroma reached her. She finished as fast as she could and returned to the fire. "Who caught the rabbits?" she asked. Kagome pointed at InuYasha and handed Sango a Ramune.  
  
InuYasha looked up at her sheepishly, silently apologizing. Sango grinned at her and sat down next to Kagome.  
  
Miroku was propped on a tree, scratched up with a black eye. Shippou looked at him and shook his head, "He'll never learn..."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sowwy I haven't posted in a while. I'm trying! Well, keep on reading and PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. The Village of Perverts and Two Lovers' ...

**Chappie Six  
**  
**The Village of Perverts and Two Lovers' Confessions**  
  
The next day was a slow one due to the fact that Miroku was limping from the previous day's beating. Around nightfall, they came upon a small, hastily erected village that, as InuYasha put it, reeked of sake. Upon entering the village, many of the men walking down the main pathway openly leered and whistled suggestively.  
  
Feeling a bit nervous, Sango put her hand on hiraikotsu. She didn't trust these men one bit. Kagome moved closer to InuYasha, also nervous. InuYasha glared at anyone who caught her eye, a slight rumbling beginning in her chest.  
  
"Hey, cutie, why don't you give me a kiss?" asked a particularly ugly one, stepping in front of InuYasha. The hanyou blinked, growled, and punched the man right in the nose. "There. I hope you enjoyed it." The man didn't respond, he was unconscious.  
  
"These people seem very vulgar don't they?" Miroku commented. InuYasha feh'd, "Hmph. I have a bad feeling about this place. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to stay the night here."  
  
An older man, probably in his 40's came out of a building and ran over to them, "You must be the new girls. We've been waiting for you for over a week! Some of the miners have been getting a little angry." "What the hell are you talking about?" demanded InuYasha. "You're not the new girls? Oh my, I'm so sorry! I just assumed..." "What do you mean by new girls anyways?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, the sole purpose of this village is to relieve the stress of the men mining the gold. That means alcohol, women, gambling...you understand, right? I'm very sorry; you may stay at my home tonight. It would be safer. Some of the miners aren't adverse to being a little...forceful."  
  
"I think we should take him up on his offer." Kagome said abruptly. Sango nodded in agreement. Miroku considered the old man's offer, "Yes, I believe we will. Thank you, sir." InuYasha just growled at the monk and muttered, "The woods would be safer, stupid bouzo..."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
One hour and several advances toward InuYasha later, she was sitting in a corner, hunched up and snapping at the rest of the group. She just couldn't stop thinking about the unwanted attention. One of the men had even groped her! 'Stupid bastard. He learned his lesson...' she smiled at the image of the man hanging from a tree upside down.  
  
"InuYasha, I know you aren't used to it, but think of it as a form of flattery..." Miroku tried to cheer the poor hanyou up. "I sure as hell don't see it as flattery!" she practically yelled.  
  
Kagome had gotten approached a few times as well, due to the very revealing skirt she wore. Several, using fans, had tried to make it go up. As soon as they had gotten to the old man's home, she had asked for a kimono.  
  
Miroku didn't want anyone bothering his girl, so he had grabbed her hand. Surprisingly, Sango didn't try to dislodge it. She even leaned on him a little. Very few men approached her due to his presence. Of course, when they got to the headman's home, she told the monk it was only so the perverts wouldn't hit on her. She couldn't hide her blush, though.  
  
Of course, to no one's surprise, Shippo and Kirara didn't get approached. Said kitsune was sprawled out on Kagome's sleeping bag, asleep, Kirara curled up next to him.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk." Miroku stood up. Sango glared at him, "A walk, huh? One that will lead you straight to the brothel..." "Why, I am offended! I merely wanted to let my stomach settle after the sumptuous feast we just ate." "Right." Miroku's eyes widened, "My dear Sango, I do believe you are jealous..." The taijiya blushed and stammered, "N-no! I just don't think a monk should be such a womanizer! That's all! I don't care one bit about you! Not one bit!" Kagome and InuYasha exchanged looks.  
  
"Then you won't care if I _do_ happen to end up with one of the lovely girls in this village." Miroku smiled. "No, I wouldn't care. Have your fun." Sango turned her back to him, but she was too late to hide the hurt look in her eyes.  
  
The monk sighed, "If my womanizing bothers you that much, then I'll try my best to stop." He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Y-you'd stop? Just because it bothers me?" Sango turned around, a questioning look on her face. Miroku nodded, "Yes I would." The taijiya's face turned as red as InuYasha's haori, "Why?"  
  
"Because I love you. That's why." Sango froze, her eyes wide.  
  
Silence. You could hear the crickets chirping outside.  
  
"About time you confessed, monk." InuYasha snorted.  
  
"Speaking of confessions, don't you have one of a similar nature to tell Kagome?" Miroku narrowed his eyes at the hanyou's outburst.  
  
This time, InuYasha's face turned red as she averted her face, "I don't know what you're talking about, bouzo."  
  
Kagome's face turned slightly pink, 'Is he saying InuYasha loves me? No, he loves Kikyo...there's no way...'  
  
"Ah, well, if you're not ready to confess yet..." Miroku sighed.  
  
Sango blinked her eyes, still shocked. She looked the monk square in the eye, "Do you really mean it?" As soon as the words left her mouth, her face turned red again. Miroku kneeled down and took her hands, "Yes, I do."  
  
The taijiya stood up all of a sudden, "I need to get some fresh air." She ran out of the room.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe you did that!" Kagome exclaimed. "Neither can I."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sango came back a few hours later to find that everyone else was asleep. Nervously, she tiptoed over to Miroku and tapped his shoulder to wake him. Looking at her feet, she whispered, "I n-need to talk to you. C- come outside with me, please." Silently, the monk followed her.  
  
"I have a confession to make, too," Sango said quietly, blushing, "I love you, too."  
  
A small "Hah!" went unnoticed.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened, and he smiled, "Do _you_ really mean it?" She smiled shyly, "Hai." The monk pulled her to him, "Then, when we have defeated Naraku, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Sango looked up at him, returning the embrace, "I would be happy to..."  
  
They sealed their promise with a kiss, then went back into the headman's house.  
  
Four pairs of eyes stared at them knowingly. Four mouths grinned widely at them.  
  
Sango stepped back, shocked, "Y-you heard everything?" Four heads nodded. "I knew it was only a matter of time!" Kagome smiled.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Whew. I didn't plan on this happening...but I like it! Review please! Suggested fanfics: Fumetsu no Fushigi, Turnabout is Fair Play. 


	7. Beware of Bitches In Heat

A/N: We evacuated from our house for nothing! Just branches strewn around the yard and leaves everywhere...I feel sorry for Alabama and Florida, though. I donated to them! Anyways, I am a happy girl. I just bought the set with InuYasha #19 and the demon InuYasha figurine, Tsubasa #2, and a new Dragonlance book. The figurine is awesome! It has both versions of Tetsusaiga, and the beaten up one even comes out of the sheath! It's slightly messed up, though. He only goes full-demon when Tetsusaiga _isn't_ around. That's kind of an oxymoron, isn't it? Like cold fire or stupid genius. As usual, I don't own anything in this story but the blue-haired woman!  
Chappie Seven

Beware of Bitches In Heat...

"Aww...was the headman that bad? I betcha _I_ could convince ya to stay!" This was only one of the many lewd comments heard as the group left the miners' village the next day. They wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, especially the women (for obvious reasons).

InuYasha scowled, "Damn perverts. Who'd have ever thought there'd be an entire village of them?" "Well, anything's possible, I guess." Miroku smiled slyly, "So...whatever _did_ you do to the poor fellow who groped you? The only thing we saw was you dragging him away. Maybe you felt like testing out your new body?" The hanyou turned beet red, "MIROKU! YOU DAMN LECHER! PUT YOUR DIRTY MIND AWAY!" "Okay, okay. What did you do to him?" She sniffed, "Hung him from a tree by his belt. Upside down, 50 feet up. He's not coming down for a while." Kagome began to laugh, picturing the man screaming and flailing in a desperate attempt to get down.

They kept on walking east, towards the woods. Miroku caught up with InuYasha and whispered, "You know, you never did answer my question..." "If you don't leave me alone right now, I'll remove your cursed hand for you, as well as the rest of your hands and feet," she growled, bringing her claws up. The monk quickly walked back to Sango.

"You know, the old saying is true, Sango. Beware of bitches in heat." he whispered to the taijiya. She smiled at the comment, and replied, "The same applies to any female, human or demon."

Around noon, they stopped for lunch by a stream. Kagome unpacked the ramen while Sango filled the pot with water. Miroku started the fire, using a lighter Kagome had brought from her time. In this fashion, lunch was served in under 10 minutes. Any slower, and InuYasha would growl and complain. This they knew from experience.

Miroku was the first to notice demonic energy close by. "InuYasha. Keep an eye out for trouble." The hanyou gave him a curt nod and put her hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

Downwind, the bushes began to rustle. The group tensed up, looking towards the sound. The rustling became more violent, and the creature's head appeared.

Sango looked dubious, "It's just a little human girl. I don't sense any demonic energy..."

The girl smiled, "Hello! Who are you?" Her hair was pulled into a short ponytail on one side and her yukata was orange and white, smudged with dirt by her knees. (Three guesses who she is...two don't count)

Kagome walked up to her, "What are you doing all alone in the woods? Where are your parents?" "I'm not alone, silly! Sesshoumaru-sama! I made some new friends! Come see!" The miko tensed and backed away, next to InuYasha.

The tall youkai appeared, his toadie (literally) at his side. He studied his younger 'brother', his head tilted slightly to the side.

"I was under the impression that I had a brother, not a sister. You have hid it very well all these years." Sesshoumaru smiled. "Keh! Shows what you know. I was cursed." InuYasha snapped. "Now, why would anyone want to curse _you_, dear sister?" "How should I know? Are you here to steal Tetsusaiga or not? I have a castle to get to."

Sesshoumaru sat down on a rock at the edge of the clearing, "Were you perhaps cursed by a woman with blue hair?" InuYasha let go of the hilt and glared, "How did you know?" The youkai grimaced, "I have been unfortunate to have been cursed as well."

A slow smile started on the hanyou's face, "_You_ were cursed?! For what?" Sesshoumaru paled and looked to the side, "I would rather not say to a lowly hanyou like you. Rin, stop teasing Jaken." The girl gave the toad his staff back, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." She skipped over to Shippou.

"Why are you letting a human travel with you? I thought you hated humans." Kagome asked. "I have my reasons." "Meaning you won't tell us." Sango said pointedly.

Thus ensued an uncomfortable silence.

Kagome fidgeted with the pot of water, "Um...would you like to eat with us?" Sesshoumaru looked at her with a hint of surprise in his eyes. He shifted his attention to Rin, "It is up to you." She beamed up at him, "Rin is very hungry!" "Then I believe the answer is yes."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you would willingly spend time with your bastard brother and his human companions?!" Jaken practically shrieked. InuYasha hit him on the head, shutting him up.

"Rin, here's your lunch," Sango handed the girl her ramen. "Mmm, it smells good! What is it?" "It's noodles, and vegetables. Sesshoumaru, do you want a bowl?" "I do not eat human food." Rin took a bite, "This is yummy!"

Miroku noticed Jaken hanging back with a hungry look on his face, "You can have some, too, if you want." Eagerly, the toad came over and grabbed a bowl.

I just had to put Rin. She's too cute! Was Sesshy too out of character? Review! Ja ne!


	8. What's With The Brotherly Love?

A/N: Inspiration strikes! I'm on a writing spree...Now, in future chapters, I will be making references to another fanfic done by my soul sister. We plot together, so we'll have bits and pieces of each other's fanfics mixed in with our own. So, if you want to understand them, read Fumetsu no Fushigi by kazemizu'umi.

Chappie Eight

What's With The Brotherly Love?

Sesshoumaru studied the strange girl that always traveled with his 'sister'. InuYasha obviously had feelings for her, but he always denied it. Why, when she quite clearly reciprocated them? Perhaps it was because of his previous love, the miko who had pinned him to a tree. 'That would make anyone leery of love, I suppose.'

Then there was this gender switch. It unnerved him. He would much rather kill his brother, not his 'sister'. The enchantress had eccentric ways of accomplishing her goals. What her goal was this time was unclear at the moment.

"I will show you a shortcut to the castle." Sesshoumaru looked InuYasha in the eyes. snort "What's with the brotherly love thing all of a sudden?" the hanyou asked. "I do intend to kill you. Make no mistake about that. Just not in the current situation." "That makes me feel so much better..."

"Will you two stop with the animosity already!? This is not how brothers should act!" Kagome cut in. The youkai raised an eyebrow, "And how exactly are brothers supposed to act, according to you?" The miko drew herself up, "Even if they don't like each other, they shouldn't try to kill each other! They should just accept the differences. That's what makes things interesting. Besides, it's pointless to chase after a sword you can't even hold, isn't it? You have Tenseiga, be happy with that. You're acting like a spoiled brat over this sword, you know." She wheeled around, "And you! You could at least try to form a truce with him instead of fighting!" Kagome sat down with a huff, glaring at the siblings.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond. InuYasha looked slightly ashamed and embarrassed, "She's right. We never did try to reconcile." "You cut my arm off" "You were trying to kill me, I was defending myself! You tricked me with that demon, making her look like my mother!" the hanyou retorted.

The clearing went silent. All that could be heard was Rin humming, skipping by the stream.

"If you are done eating, pack up and I will show you the shortcut. InuYasha, come with me." Sesshoumaru walked into the woods. Glaring, she followed, keeping her hand on Tetsusaiga.

"What your mate said is true." InuYasha turned red, "She's not my mate!" "Yet. It is obvious. Why do you fight it?"

The hanyou turned her head to the side, "So, why'd you want to talk to me?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "In all my centuries, no one has ever reprimanded our behavior except for father and my mother. I believe we needed it." he sighed, "It is hard for me to do this. I am out of practice."

InuYasha looked at her brother questioningly, "Are you trying to apologize?" A smile was visible in his eyes, "Yes, I am. I have been acting petty, like a 'spoiled brat', as your Kagome put it. But the same could be said about you and the Shikon Jewel." "I just want to get it back together now. I have people that accept me now, and protection from father. Besides, I've been youkai. I didn't like it."

"It seems we formed a truce of a sort. We shall take it slow. I do not expect us to be 'joined at the hip', but we can at least get along. Agreed?" lnuYasha smiled warmly, "Agreed." she paused, "Hey, Sesshoumaru, did you ever really hate me?"

"No, I never hated you. It was merely jealousy."

"I never hated you, either."

"I'll show you the shortcut now. I don't want to get used to a sister."

Sesshoumaru led them up a series of plateaus. InuYasha came up beside him, nervous, "What was father like?" "Much like you. He liked to forego shoes as well, and to think in trees. Of course, his love for a human woman." She turned red. "You even look like him. You have his face, minus the stripes."

Miroku nodded towards the siblings, "Wow, they're getting along! Miracles _do_ happen!" He received two golden-eyed glares.

"I can't believe he didn't kill me when I said those things! I mean, he's tried to kill me before, multiple times." Kagome whispered. "Well, the truth in your words was obvious."

Sesshoumaru stopped them and looked down. They followed his gaze to see a beautiful valley with a stream running right down the middle, surrounded by vibrantly colored wildflowers. Rin squealed happily and rushed headlong down the faint path. "Follow the stream. It will take you straight to the enchantress' castle."

"You could have just pointed us in this direction. You didn't have to come with us." Sango said. "No, I couldn't have. Only those who have been to her castle before can find this shortcut. That way, no one can make a surprise attack on her." "Ah. I see."

After a hardy dinner of (wait for it...) ramen and 'chipped potatoes', as InuYasha put it, Rin was falling asleep and Jaken already snoring. Shippou was cuddled up in Kagome's sleeping bag, dead to the world.

A perfect full moon hung in the sky, coating the group with silver light.

Well? How was it!? Sesshoumaru and InuYasha really needed a good 'smack on the nose' over their behaviour, huh? Otherwise, they'd never reconcile. Keep on reading, review, and ja ne!


	9. One Chapter Closer To The End! Couldn't...

Chappie Nine

One Chapter Closer To The End!

The next morning dawned clear and bright. Birds were singing and bees and butterflies flitted from flower to flower. Kagome looked around at the nature scenes, "This seems kinda too perfect, don't you think? Especially since it's fall. It shouldn't be this warm." She paused, "Do you hear that?"

I brush against those freckles and I hate it

So my life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you

It's heavy the love that I once shared with you

But it dissolved like it was just a sugar cube

And now the little pain sitting in my heart has

Shrunken a little but it really does hurt me now

Those silly horoscopes I

Guess I can't trust them after alllllll

Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmmmmmm

Ooooooooooooooooooo

I wonder what it would be liiiike

Yeahhhh

I'd be so happy

Inside my heeeaaaaaaaaart

All my memories

I have are beautiful in my mind

But they don't feed the hunger

Deep inside my soul

And tonight I thought

I'd beee just sitting in my sorrow

And then I must wonder what

What it really means to you

I just can't see it any moreeeeee

I just can't see it any moreeeee

Ooooooooooooooooo

The singing became progressively louder as the group listened; trying to figure out from which way it was coming. InuYasha felt a tap on his shoulder, "Oh! You got cursed again? This time it wasn't my fault…Sesshy!" A strange woman ran to the taiyoukai and embraced him in a smothering hug before he could react. (AN: If you wanna know what she looks like, read Fumetsu No Fushigi)

Finally, after many agonizing moments of bewilderment, he managed to shove the woman off of him, "Who are you, to dare touch this Sesshoumaru?" His fingertips had begun to glow green. "Aww…you don't recognize your own mother? What a disgraceful son you are…sniff" Her eyes began to water. "So, you claim to be my mother? You will pay for this transgression, wench."

Her face took on a look of understanding, "Ah! I'm in the wrong fanfiction." Kagome looked strangely at her, "Fanfiction? What are you talking about?"

The woman flipped her hair, "Well, I can't tell you. It's an ancient Chinese secret. If I _did_ tell you, I'd have to kill you." InuYasha growled at that, "Hurt her, and _you'll_ be the dead one." "My, such protectiveness. You must really care for her." She grinned. The hanyou's face turned beet red, "She's just a shard detector! That's it!"

Kagome stiffened. Fighting back the urge to slap the male-turned-female into next week, instead she said in a flat voice, "Osuwari." Turning, she calmly walked into the field, into a copse of trees.

Sango rounded on her, "Why do you say things like that when you know they upset her so much!? She's not just a shard detector to you, but you don't want to admit it!" She grabbed one of InuYasha's side bangs and whispered threateningly, "If you ever say anything like that to her again, I will personally make sure you can never speak again. Got that?"

InuYasha shrugged her off, crossing her arms, "Keh. Fine. But I'm only doing it because I know you're more than capable of carrying out your threat." Everyone thought the same thing, 'He's so transparent. Why does he fight it?'

Throughout all of this exchange, the woman just watched calmly, "I think you should apologize to her. She looked really upset." The hanyou gulped. She knew the stranger was right, but was deathly afraid to apologize. She'd never been very good at it. InuYasha considered bolting, but quickly reconsidered when she saw everyone glaring at her. Even Sesshoumaru. Bracing herself, she walked over to where Kagome was.

Kagome was sitting against an oak tree, staring into space. 'He's such a jerk! Why does he say these things? And to think I love him, the biggest baka in the universe…oops, wrong gender.' She smiled a little, then began to cry her eyes out. What she didn't realize, though, was that she spoke out loud.

InuYasha froze from her position behind Kagome's tree. 'Did she just say…she loves me?' For some reason, she felt giddy. 'No! I love Kikyo!' She felt confused; too many things were going through her head. She needed some time to think. The hanyou began to walk off, but accidentally stepped on a tree branch. Wincing, she froze. Again.

Kagome looked up, "Who's here? Where are you?" She knew there was someone close by. Standing up, she peered into the shadows. Nothing was visible besides more trees and the field. On a wild notion, she yelled, "Osuwari!" THUD. "Ow."

The miko rounded the tree and glared at the prostrate hanyou. "What do you want?" Her face was red from crying. Sitting up irately, InuYasha pulled a twig out of her haori. "Did you _have_ to do that?" Kagome snapped, "You are such an insensitive, uncaring, ASSHOLE!"

InuYasha looked at her in shock. Had Kagome just said asshole? Now she felt really guilty. To have pushed the miko so far as to cuss? She really fucked up. Feeling very uncomfortable, both from the confession she'd overheard and the guilt, she stammered, "I…uh…just came to…apologize. There. I'm sorry." She kicked at the ground and gave Kagome a sidelong glance.

Now Kagome was in shock. "Did…you just say you were sorry?" InuYasha blushed and nodded slightly. Kagome kneeled down and wrapped her arms around the hanyou, "For this, you don't get the 's' word for a whole week." InuYasha stiffened, but slowly melted into the hug. The pair just sat there for a minute until Kagome whispered, "Uh, InuYasha? Will you let me go please?" Reluctantly, she did, red and blaming it on the curse. Damn female hormones.

Kagome and InuYasha joined the others, who were packing up to go. The strange woman gave everyone a hug, much to Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's dismay. Walking towards the pass, she said, "Oh, by the way, my name's Ayami. You'll definitely be seeing me again. Have a pleasant trip!" Shaking their heads, they looked at each other questioningly.

Sesshoumaru spoke up, "You have the most amusing things happen to you. I am curious to see what else will happen. Jaken, take Rin and go to the palace. I will be returning shortly." The toad began to protest, but stopped after seeing his lord's death glare. Instead, he murmured, "Yes my lord. Rin, follow me." Before the girl left, she gave the taiyoukai's leg, being too short to reach his torso, a hug. Before anyone could comment, he turned his death glare on the Inu-tachi. Nobody said anything.

Walking through the flowers, InuYasha was deep in thought. Kagome's confession kept ringing in her head. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding. She reviewed over her feelings for Kikyo. She _had_ been in love with Kikyo before, but was she still? Every time she pictured the undead miko, her face dissolved and was replaced with Kagome's. Her heart jumped. Finally, she realized her true feelings. She loved Kagome.

At that moment, she made a decision.

"Mission complete?" "Yep. I gave the happy couple a push in the right direction. And, it seems that she's made up with her brother." "Wow. What a shocker! Tell me about it over a few beers, Ayami." Two figures walked into a club, a techno beat greeting their ears.

I'M BACK!!!!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a looooooooooong time, but I just kept forgetting to work on a new chapter. What with school, and band stuff…October was hectic! I had NO free time! Well, anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and keep on reading. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED TO KNOW PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
